Cluny Morvish
Cluny Morvish is one of the main characters in Scrivener's Moon. She is presented as a love interest for Fever. History As a child Cluny, had a device fitted into her head, like the one Fever has, containing Godshawk's memories. However, unlike Fever, she does not have mechanimaculae. ''Scrivener's Moon'' Cluny is first seen in the book in the first "prologue" chapter, from the point of view of Godshawk, through Fever's body, described as "mammoth girl". It is clear that Godshawk is attracted to her at this point although the plot of the book is unknown. Cluny is seen in the book from her own point of view later. She is experiencing violent dreams about London being a moving city. This is misinterpreted by her people as her being "The Vessel of the Ancestors", and her behaviour is restricted by Nintendo Tharp, although she does make the decision to lead her people to make peace with the other nomad tribes to take on the new London. We later see Cluny on a mammoth when Fever see's her from a land barge on the way to Rufus Raven's traction castle. She is properly introduced as a character after Wavey is killed and Fever narrowly escapes death. She rescues Fever by taking her to her father's land fort as a "prisoner". Whist amonst the Morvish, Fever embaresses the technomancer Tharp, by easily repairing a light bulb that his "sacred apps" could not. This leads him to mistrust her, although Fever herself gains the trust of Cluny and her father, the Carn Morvish. Fever later discovers that Cluny has the same issue as her- Godshawk's memories in her head. She suggests that she goes to Skrevanastuut, where there may be further information on stalker brains and the like, which could help to cure Cluny of her nightmares. After tricking the suspicious Tharp, Fever and Cluny escape, with the blessing of the Carn Morvish, along with Cluny's younger brother, Marten, on her mammoth Carpet. Along the way to Skrevanastuut, they encounter Nightwight, light sensitive variations of humans. Marten is kidnapped by the Nightwight who take him to their cave. Cluny is determined to save him, despite Fever's cynicism over the matter. They save Marten by shining a torch in the eyes of the Nightwight and escape the cave by a sheer drop into a river. Cluny saves Fever, who cannot swim properly. By the next day they make it to Skrevanastuut and decide to hide there from the Nightwight and search for clues for the stalker brains. They find ancient Stalkers sitting down and remembering things of the past, incoherently. Fever is disapointed to find that she doesn't understand what they are talking about, but can identify stalking brains in the "Scrivener's Institute". Cluny is amazed that something so small has such an effect on her life. Nightwight are later attracted to the pyramid by a fire lit on the top, but so is Tharp and a search party.He initially saves them but later separates Cluny and Fever (who discovers on the trip she is deeply in love with her, but the feeling are not reciprocated). Cluny then orders the destruction of Skrevanastuut, saying that the technology within only brings bad things. Fever is put into prison and Cluny then rarely sees her as she is occupied organising the fight against London. The next time we see Cluny in the book is during the battle on mammoth back with Tharp and Shrike. Tharp tries to kill Cluny and seize control of the mammoth as she tries to outrun London, but is thrown off the mammoth by Shrike who is programmed to protect her. She leads the nomads into an attack of the underbelly of London, but is captured and thrown into prison ready for execution and also blinded by a Tesla gun. Fever, who escaped her own capture, saves her from the prison with the unwilling help of Charley Swallow, who later chases them and tries to kill Fever, but is shot himself by Fever with the help of Cluny. They go and live with the surviving nomads, including Marten, at the base of where Skrevanastuut once stood. Category:Characters from the Fever Crumb series Category:Characters Category:Arkhangelsk